A Choice of Fate
by monkeygirl3638
Summary: Many years ago a prophecy was made. A prophecy that will affect Pokemon and people alike. The prophecy was about a talented girl, with an undecided fate. This girl is now ready to begin her journey, but has no idea as to what is awaiting her. She will make friends, enemies, and maybe even have the chance to save lives and defeat evil.


**Prologue**

8 ½ years earlier

There are many legends out there. Many aren't true, but some people have been able to prove the actuality of a few of them—through past and present happenings. Not too long ago a story of a prophecy given by a group of Xatu arose. The prophecy went a little like this:

_Every millennium a special pokemon appears,_

_For only one week at a time. showing its existence to only a chosen few_

_A decade and a half before the next thousand years,_

_A girl will be born._

_Gifted in an unnatural extraordinary way,_

_Trouble will surely abound,_

_But decisions she makes one special day,_

_Will affect both her fate and that of The pokemon._

Correctly believing the prediction, one young man linked it to an earlier prophecy that foretold the existence of a very special girl.

_A mysterious girl,_

_One with a very confused destiny,_

_Will one day be born to a supposedly happy family._

_Her powers of good will be misused for evil,_

_Until the day of incident is at hand._

_On that day she makes her choice,_

_And she gains her freedom._

_But any wavering decisions will be tested,_

_And possibly alter her path of fate._

This genuinely evil man had been able to figure out the time of the last appearance of the mentioned pokemon through extreme amounts of research. After realizing the child's birth had already come and passed, he began searching, hoping to find her in time.

He believed this girl was the answer to his dreams. The missing link he had never been able to find. The man spent three drawn out years pursuing her. He finally found her as a small six-year-old with her mom and dad, two pokemon scientists. Two scientists that happened to belong to the well-known Team Rocket. He saw they were using the powers the young girl possessed in their work, without her knowledge. She appeared to constantly be exercising her abilities without even knowing it. She was continually giving of enormous waves of power that seemed to go nowhere.

The man was unsure whether or not the scientists knew about the strange phenomena surrounding the girl and her abilities, so he watched her for some time. The girl didn't spend very much time on her own. She always had a blue fox pokemon playing with her along with many others. No matter what she did, the girl was surrounded by a plethora of seemingly powerful pokemon. These pokemon could easily be a problem for the man wishing for an easy task.

After a few weeks of watching, the man knew he had to formulate and execute his plan before he drew any unwanted attention to himself. He decided that his best plan of action would be to just break in and grab the girl, no matter the fallout of his actions. Knowing he had surprise on his side, he began walking towards the house.

In some cruel twist of fate the girl somehow managed to get away. The man had no idea how she accomplished that, but swore that he would find her again. This man had many people who believed in his cause. Knowing that, the man decided to use them to find the girl. After getting them all together they formed a new organization, one that put all its time and resources into finding this girl, learning ways to use her unique powers and manipulating the prophecies to benefit their ideals.

* * *

The young girl has now grown up and is currently leaning against the side of a cruise ship on its way to the Sinnoh region. She gazed out into the vast openness of the ocean, amazed at all of the various shades of blue. There were many water pokemon having fun playing together in the massive expanse of water. As she watched them, it seemed like they all stopped at some point, looked up at her and smiled. She wouldn't be surprised if her thoughts were correct. Pokemon just seemed to act like that around her. She's always loved that pokemon seem to be drawn to her, but wonders why they give her what she calls "special treatment."

The boat would be porting in Sinnoh within the next couple hours. It would be her first time back since her childhood. While she was excited to be back in the land where she was born, the girl didn't know if she would be able to deal with the memories that would most likely pop up. She had been through a lot from the time she ran away from Sinnoh to her aunt's house in Hoenn. Images flashed through her mind as she thought back over the past eight and a half years.

_A tall red-haired man with a yellow and black pokemon not too much shorter than him._

_Trees surrounding me for as far as I can see on each side._

_The warm smile of my Aunt when I knocked on her door for the very first time._

_The cozy yellow paneled house I called home until just a week ago._

Hearing the ship captain's voice come over the intercom, she snapped out of her reverie and barely caught what he was saying. "Begin getting your things ready to go. We will be porting in Sandgem Town of the Sinnoh region within the hour." The girl slowly walked towards her room and started packing the few items she had decided to bring with her. Once done she went up to the deck and watched for the land she once called home come into view.

After a short wait, the ship ported in Sandgem and the girl walked off the ship. It was finally time to live her life and make her dreams a reality.

* * *

A boy who looked to be about fifteen years of age walked out of the Sandgem Town Pokemart. He was walking slowly, trying to stay in the shadows. He knew if anyone saw his face he would be ambushed with fans.

It happened everywhere he went. At first he loved the fame his contests brought him, but now all he wanted was to be rid of it. He was known everywhere! Everywhere he went people—mainly obsessed fan girls—would bombard him with questions and comments. He just wanted to be left alone, that's why he started wearing a disguise. It wasn't much, just a tacky hat, bland sunglasses, and some drab clothes that he would never wear otherwise, but it seemed to throw people off his trail anyway. Lucky for him, people are easily fooled.

He was staying at the Pokemon Center for the night and was planning on beginning his new journey—here in the place he grew up—the next day. He was ready to conquer the contests that he passed up by going to Hoenn and Kanto instead. It was his time to shine in the region that had been overwhelmed by his mother's glory. He was ready to show Sinnoh how amazing coordinating can truly be.

* * *

**A/N So I'd love to hear what you think... I had this story posted before, but have recently decided to revamp it. I hope it is better this version is better :**)


End file.
